


Lo que pudo ser y no fue

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, F/M, Tragedy, WI?, What if?, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Ves tu vida correr ante tus ojos. A Remus, tras sus libros. A Lily, con su encantadora sonrisa. A James… Y piensas. Piensas en ellos y en lo que te has perdido. Y en lo que podría haber sido tu vida…
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Lo que pudo ser y no fue

Ves tu vida correr ante tus ojos.

A Remus, tras sus libros.

A Lily, con su encantadora sonrisa.

A James…

Y piensas. Piensas en ellos y en lo que te has perdido. Y en lo que podría haber sido tu vida…

Podrías haber llegado a tiempo. Haber parado los pies a Voldemort. Los hubieras protegido con tu vida si hubiera hecho falta. Cogerías a Harry y te lo llevarías lejos, como Lily te ordenaría.

Y lo llevarías a la casa de Remus, que ese era vuestro plan B. Allí jamás os encontrarían. Porque ni Peter sabía que ese era vuestro siguiente destino. Y allí os reuniríais los cuatro, aliviados de que todo saliera bien, como estaba previsto.

Y mirarías con orgullo a Harry, a quien tanto le querrías enseñar cosas que jamás hiciste con tu padre. Como pescar o jugar al quidditch. Cosas tan simples que siempre quisiste hacer, pero él se negaba por ser como eres.

Le verías crecer. Y ser parte de tu vida, junto con tus mejores amigos. Sacrificarías muchas cosas por él. Porque es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida.

Le enseñarías a bailar, porque James tiene ocho pies izquierdos y aún no entiendes cómo Lily pudo dar tres pasos en su boda con él. Y no querrías que Harry hiciera el ridículo. Y nadie es mejor bailando que tú. Hasta Remus te aplaudiría por ser el mejor maestro de baile para Harry.

Aunque, lo que más ilusión te haría sería llevarlo por primera vez hasta la estación de King's Cross y ver cómo se subiría al Expreso de Hogwarts, camino por primera vez al colegio que tantos buenos momentos os dio. Y te abrazarías a James y Lily, entre lágrimas —aunque esto lo negarías de por vida—, mientras Harry se asomaría por la ventana y os saludaría por ella…

Y le regalarías su primera escoba cuando te diera la noticia de que es el nuevo buscador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

Y le prestarías tu mejor traje de gala para el Baile de Navidad en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, en donde le animarías a dejarles a todos con la boca abierta con sus habilidades en el baile que tanto tiempo le has enseñado…

También te sentirías encantado de ver que heredó el sentido del humor de tu mejor amigo y que gasta las mismas bromas que tantas veces habría escuchado por las noches antes de irse a dormir. Y os reiríais juntos por lo bajo, mientras Lily refunfuñaría porque eso no está bien y qué cosas le enseñáis al niño…

Apoyarías a James cada vez que discutiera con Lily porque malcriaría al niño demasiado y le consentiría todo. Y ella siempre es la que le regañaría. Pero al final se reconciliarían, porque ellos son así, se pelean y luego hacen las paces como si nada. Y tú los dejarías solos, haciendo lo que mejor no mencionar y te irías al apartamento de Remus, donde te esperaría con una copa de whisky, porque sabe que es lo que necesitas siempre.

Y lo más seguro es que luego fueses en busca de un buen ligue. Una chica de sonrisa bonita o un joven con buen trasero. Puede que para poner celoso al lobo.

Sin embargo, sabes que nada de eso va a pasar. Porque no llegaste a tiempo. No pudiste salvar a nadie, ni siquiera a ti mismo. Y te sientes un fracaso, sobre todo ahora, con esa estúpida sonrisa, mientras ves a tu ahijado llorando desgarrado tras pasar el velo.

Y ya no hay nada más.

Tan solo oscuridad.


End file.
